This invention relates to apparatus for mounting foldable artificial tree branches to an artificial tree trunk.
Artificial trees are generally comprised of a long pole or artificial tree trunk having branch members mounted radially along the length thereof to simulate the appearance of a live tree. These branch members are detachably mounted to brackets affixed to the artificial tree trunk to facilitate removal of the branches and storage of the artificial tree. Although the branch members may be readily mounted to and removed from the artificial tree trunk, the annual task of assembling or disassembling an artificial tree having a multitude of branches is a monotonous and time consuming task. Another disadvantage of conventional artificial trees is that separation of the branch members from the tree trunk increases the likelihood of loss of or damage to the branches.
Other artificial trees have branch mounting brackets which affixedly mount branch members for movement between retracted and extended positions. However, the mechanisms for securing these branches in either position often fail causing the branch to flop about the bracket and rotate radially. As a consequence, transporting the tree becomes difficult even when the branches are in the retracted position. In addition, the conventional wire branch construction of artificial tree branches is very susceptible to bending or even breakage. When in the extended position, a broken or uneven branch detracts from the full appearance of the tree. Furthermore, stronger bracket designs have been found costly to manufacture.
Still other tree brackets utilize passageways for guiding the branch members upon movement between the retracted and extended positions. Yet, such passageways are burdensome requiring continuous adjustment of the branch member in order to move it through the passageway. A bracket assembly of this general configuration is disclosed, for example, in a co-pending application of the present assignee, Ser. No. 378,371, filed Jul. 11, 1989, entitled "BRACKET FOR MOUNTING FOLDABLE BRANCHES TO AN ARTIFICIAL TREE", disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
A few additional prior artificial tree structures are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,115,435 issued to Abramson, 3,131,112 issued to Abramson, 4,248,916 issued to Chase and 4,343,842 issued to Chase.
Accordingly, it is desirable that artificial trees be stored without disassembly of the branch members from the tree trunk. It is also desirable that the branch members be suitably constructed and mounted to the artificial tree trunk in a manner which prevents radial rotation or bending of the members in either the retracted or extended position. In addition, it is desirable that the branch mounting brackets have reliable means for moving the branches between extended and retracted positions and for suspending the branches in the extended position. It is further desirable that the branch members be simple to move between the extended and retracted positions. Finally, it is desirable that the branch mounting brackets be inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention is directed to an improved artificial tree bracket assembly including a hinge mechanism for mounting artificial tree branches to an artificial tree trunk. A series of bracket guideways each mount a pin which facilitates pivotal movement of a branch member between stowed and operative positions. Each branch mounts a hinge piece adjacent to one end, the hinge piece being adapted for pivotal engagement with the guideway pin so as to suspend the branch in the operative position radially from the tree trunk. As each branch member moves between the stowed and operative positions, its corresponding hinge piece pivots about the respective guideway pin. Upon moving the branch to a stowed position, the hinge piece moves between the guideway inner walls while pivoting about the pin. In the operative position, side portions of each guideway cooperate with the hinge piece so as to restrict rotation of the branches about the bracket.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved apparatus for mounting foldable artificial tree branches to an artificial tree trunk.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a reliable bracket for the one-time mounting of foldable branches to an artificial tree trunk.
It is another object of this invention to provide an economical artificial tree branch mounting bracket which simplifies the set-up of artificial trees.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide an artificial tree branch mounting bracket which enables quick and easy storage of artificial trees.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a novel means for releasably securing foldable branches to an artificial tree as an optional method of tree storage.